


Breath of the Calamity: Atem der Verdammnis

by Eriax



Series: Atem der Verdammnis [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Amnesia, F/M, Mutism, Romance, Slow Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriax/pseuds/Eriax
Summary: Nach eintausend Jahren wacht Link auf in einer Welt, in der die Menschen sich vor den von der Verheerung ausgeschickten Monster verstecken müssen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe erinnert sich daran, wer der Recke der Hylianer ist und dass er sie vor dieser Bedrohung retten soll. Link muss diese Leute finden und herausfinden,  wem er vertrauen kann – denn nicht jeder ist, wer er zu sein scheint ...





	Breath of the Calamity: Atem der Verdammnis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breath of the Calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123308) by [Eriax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriax/pseuds/Eriax). 



> Also ... Deadlines und ich sind Todfeinde, aber ich versuche trotzdem, zu uploaden! (Und das hoffentlich nicht nur einmal alle Jubeljahre)  
> Und außerdem, falls ihr nicht auf meinen Namen geguckt habt: Jaaa, die Geschichte ist komplett von mir. Ich habe aber nun einmal die englische Version eher hochgeladen und deswegen das hier als Übersetzung markiert.

**Prolog  
Kein gutes Lächeln**

»Darf ich fragen, woran Ihr jetzt angefangen habt, zu arbeiten?«  
  
Überrascht hielt die alte Shiekah-Frau inne und wandte sich zu Naya um, einer jungen Forscherin, die erst vor drei Monaten im Institut zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Neugierig-erwartungsvoll sah die jüngere Shiekah zu ihr auf.  
  
»Du«, sagte die Ältere. »Wir sind Kollegen. Wir duzen uns.«  
  
Naya nickte eifrig. »Und, woran arbeitet … arbeitest du?«   
  
»Ich sagte ja immer, dass der Recke der Hylianer wieder zu uns zurückkehren will.« Naya bejahte. »Weißt du, und wenn er eines Tages zurückkommen sollte, auf dem einem oder anderen Wege, dann …« Der Blick der Shiekah-Frau glitt in ferne Weiten, die die jüngere Forscherin nicht zu erahnen vermochte. »Dann will ich vorbereitet sein. Die Verheerung soll keinen Tag länger wüten als sie muss.« Sie lächelte in Gedanken versunken. »Es kann noch Jahre, vielleicht gar Jahrhunderte dauern, doch warte ich sehnsüchtig auf den Tag, an dem er erwachen wird und an dem ich ihn anweisen kann.«  
  
»Wie ist er denn so, der Recke?«, fragte Naya interessiert.   
  
»Der Recke …« Die ältere Shiekah schloss die Augen, um sich den jungen Krieger besser ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. »Der Recke ist pflichtbewusst und mutig. Er ist unglaublich stur, doch das muss er als Leibwächter der Prinzessin sein, denn sie ist selbst ziemlich stur. Er ist Linkshänder, doch obwohl das einen Nachteil bietet, kämpft er so gut wie niemand, den ich seitdem oder vorher kannte.«   
  
»Dann wird er die Verheerung sicher besiegen!«, rief Naya mit der Zuversicht der Jugend. Ihr Gegenüber öffnete die Augen, schmunzelte und entgegnete: »Das wird er. Aber jetzt wird es schon spät, wolltest du heute nicht zum Abendessen daheim sein?«  
  
»Oh!«, bemerkte die jüngere Shiekah erschrocken. »Wir sehen uns morgen!« Dann eilte sie davon.  
  
Die ältere Frau blieb kopfschüttelnd, doch schmunzelnd zurück. Ihr fehlte bei weitem die Energie dieser jungen Leute. Selbst, wenn sie sich manchmal wieder jung fühlte, war ihre Energie mit der Zeit immer weiter gewichen, so sehr, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie das nächste Mal überhaupt noch wiederkehren würde.  
  
Dann, nach einer Weile, drehte sie sich um und betrat das Büro. Ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht zehn Jahren lächelte ihr entgegen.  
  
Es war kein gutes Lächeln.  



End file.
